BW084
| ja_op=None | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2 (Japanese: 激闘タチワキジム！VSホミカ（後編） Fierce Fighting at Gym! VS !! (Part 2)) is the 84th episode of the , and the 741st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2012 and in the United States on October 20, 2012. Synopsis The episode begins with a recap of 's gym battle against Roxie, with her taking out two of his Pokémon before getting knocked out by his . However, Roxie has sent out to follow up, who instantly struck Leavanny with . Badly poisoned and nearly unable to stand, Leavanny fires an which Scolipede dodges, and Roxie orders a , trapping Leavanny in rocks. Scolipede launches a that hits Leavanny head-on, fainting it. Billy Jo taunts Ash having only half his team left, but Ash remains confident that they can win, sending out . Cilan remarks that Pignite is a great matchup against Scolipede for type. Ash orders , but Roxie catches on that Ash is attempting to boost Pignite's speed while dealing damage, and counters with . The sound waves end up being disruptive enough for Pignite to break Flame Charge. Pignite fires , but Scolipede dodges again and poisons Pignite with Toxic. Ash encourages Pignite not to give up and calls for . Pignite manages to stand up despite the poison, launching its pillars of fire that bathe Scolipede in flames, knocking it out. Roxie surprises Ash and when she tosses Pignite a Pecha Berry, curing him of his poison, saying that it wouldn't be fun facing a poisoned opponent. Nicky and Billy Jo can only remark "that's our Roxie", joining Roxie in psyching up the crowd to cheer Roxie on. Cilan is impressed at how Roxie is using the crowd in her favor, making for a truly uniquely flavored gym. Iris isn't impressed and briefly runs off. Roxie sends out her third Pokémon, , which Ash scans. Ash orders another Flame Charge, but Roxie orders Garbodor to dodge - which it does by pushing against the ground with its arms and extending them, shocking Ash's group. Cilan is amazed that Garbodor can limitlessly extend its arms, pointing out that this will make it difficult for Ash's attacks to connect. Ash calls for Flamethrower, which Garbodor dodges in the same way, but as this happens Ash orders a . Pignite slams itself into Garbodor's extended arms, causing the Trash Heap Pokémon to come crashing down. Ash orders Fire Pledge, but Roxie orders Garbodor to block it - using its extendable arm, Garbodor blocks Pignite's fist from connecting with the floor, stopping the move, before proceeding to strike Pignite with . Billy Jo rouses the crowd again, and Iris reveals herself to have brought along a ceremonial drum (much to Cilan's surprise) to cheer for Ash. Ash is happy that Iris is cheering for him, and orders a Fire Pledge from Pignite. Roxie counters with , blasting through Fire Pledge and knocking Pignite out. Roxie remarks that she doesn't just stick to Poison-type attacks and techniques. Ash sends out as his fifth Pokémon; Cilan once again points out the type advantage Ash has. Ash orders a , but Garbodor once again dodges in the same way. Roxie compliments Palpitoad for the strength of its Mud Shot before calling for another Hyper Beam, which Ash counters with , cancelling it out. The water spray causes Pikachu to briefly take notice of , who has been watching the battle; she quickly hides herself with invisibility. Ash orders another Mud Shot, but Garbodor responds with , launching a trash bag that meets Mud Shot head-on. The trash bag bursts to release poison-coated garbage, striking Palpitoad and poisoning it as well. Roxie follows up with as Garbodor soaks Palpitoad in green goop, shocking its system. Ash is stunned at this latest development as Cilan explains that Venoshock deals a lot of damage if the target is poisoned. Garbodor launches another Venoshock, dealing heavy damage to Palpitoad and fainting it. Ash finishes up with as his final Pokémon. Roxie again compliments Pikachu's cuteness while Ash says that Pikachu is strong, and ending things with equal numbers is alright with him. Cilan and Iris are worried that Ash is down to his last Pokémon. Roxie begins by ordering Doubleslap, and Garbodor sends its arms out to lash at Pikachu. Ash orders continuous dodges with Pikachu weaving in and out of Garbodor's arms, causing Garbodor's arms to tangle up! Roxie is surprised at this new development as Pikachu uses , hitting Garbodor in the face. Garbodor tries to attack again, but Pikachu dodges and fires to knock Garbodor over. As Garbodor gets up, Ash orders an , but Roxie has Garbodor swing its arms to throw Pikachu off, and orders a flurry of Gunk Shots. Pikachu is cornered by the flying exploding trash bags, and Roxie calls for Garbodor to grab Pikachu and pin it to the ceiling before releasing, letting Pikachu plummet into range of Doubleslap and unable to counter. The crowd cheers Roxie on as Ash falters, unable to think of a way out. Distressed and angry, Iris drags Cilan off for another plan that Cilan is initially very unnerved with. After continuous Doubleslaps, Garbodor notices that its arm is somehow getting numb. Roxie orders for another Gunk Shot that hits, poisoning Pikachu. Ash is extremely worried at this point but much to his surprise, Iris and Cilan cheer him on with a pair of ceremonial drums and their faces all painted up. The sight encourages Ash and Pikachu as the latter manages to stand up. Roxie orders another Gunk Shot from Garbodor, but is shocked to see her Pokémon locked in paralysis! Cilan shouts that Static has taken effect after Garbodor's Doubleslap, severely hampering its movements. Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt which Garbodor unwillingly takes. Roxie calls for Venoshock, but before Garbodor can attack Ash orders , finally knocking Garbodor out. The stunned referee declares Ash the winner of the match. Ash rushes onto the field to pick up his poisoned Pikachu, while Roxie retrieves Garbodor, handing him a Pecha Berry for Pikachu. Iris and Cilan congratulate Ash on his win, and Ash thanks them for the encouragement, though somewhat bemused by their face paint. Roxie is somewhat disappointed and surprised that she's finally lost, but nonetheless awards Ash with the Toxic Badge as her band and fans all cheer him on. Meloetta is visibly pleased at the result and flies away. The narrator concludes the episode by stating that Ash has now qualified to enter the Unova League. Major events * continues his Gym battle with Roxie and wins, earning himself the , completing his requirement for the Unova League. Characters Humans * * * * Roxie * Billy Jo * * Boy * Referee * Audience Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Roxie's) * (Roxie's) * ( ) Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo ** hijacks the Live Caster from at the beginning of this segment. They took over Professor Oak's role of taking charge of an eight-week movie-related promotion that gave fans a chance to win prizes. ** Viewers could call one of three to hear a mission from either Jessie, James, or . Ten random callers among those who picked the Team Rocket member with the most callers won a copy of . * This two-part episode marks the first time an episode has had its dub title leaked before airing in Japan, as two days before this episode aired. * This marks the first time "Next Time...A New Beginning!" is put at the end of the episode instead of "To Be Continued" without Ash beginning a new journey at another area in the next episode. * This marks the first time Ash has not collected the exact same Badges from the game the saga was based on, receiving the Toxic Badge instead of the as his final Badge. * This is the first time Ash's Palpitoad has appeared on-screen since Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, 34 episodes ago, when he previously fought in another Gym battle. * This is the last episode of Best Wishes season 1. * Iris and Cilan's face paint used motifs of fire and lightning; possible references to and . In addition, Iris is assigned the motif of lightning - in the games, Iris is the Gym Leader faced in Pokémon White version, of which Zekrom is its mascot. Errors * In one scene, the background appears over Roxie's hair.(Japanese only) * The Toxic Badge appears to move slightly during the scene where Ash announces that he has obtained it. * In the scene right before Roxie sends out Garbodor, Scolipede's silhouette on the scoreboard represents that it is still in battle although it had already been defeated. Dub edits Link *http://dubhappy.com/dubbed/pokemon-black-white-rival-destinies-episode-36-english-dub/ In other languages |nl= }} 084 741 741 741 741 741 741 741